Filters
by luvsanime02
Summary: Clint chose the shooting range for their not-date spot because he'd figured they'd both enjoy it, but he has some concerns when Bucky shows up wearing that mask.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**AN: **Written for ClaraxBarton! For the October 23rd Spooktober prompt: mask.

########

**Filters **by luvsanime02

########

"Why are you wearing that mask?" Clint asks warily.

Clint's caution is rather understandable, in his opinion. It's not every day that Bucky shows up while wearing the mask that he wore as the Asset, the Fist of HYDRA, the Soldat. Or any day. It's not something that Clint had thought he'd ever see in person, let alone on their not-a-date at the shooting range.

Bucky's eyes stare out at Clint from over the mask, and he's amused, Clint can tell, but that doesn't take away from the general creepiness of the mask. Hopefully, Bucky won't put on the goggles, too.

"The gunpowder makes me sneeze," Bucky says, his voice distorted. Clint briefly feels like he's talking to Hannibal Lecter, and that's not an association he needs to have with the guy that he wants to have sex with. Clint knows what happens to Hannibal Lecter's love interests.

Then, what Bucky actually said filters through Clint's brain.

"What?" he asks. Not for clarification - Clint's hearing aids are working just fine, thanks - but because that was about the last thing that Clint expected Bucky to say.

"The mask is for air filtration," Bucky explains, and yeah, Clint got that already, thanks. "The smell of gunpowder - it makes me sneeze after a while."

Okay, Clint did not know that. Interesting.

"Are you allergic?" he asks, and Clint had hoped that this not-date would be something that they could enjoy together, not something that Bucky would have to take precautions against to avoid a reaction.

Bucky shakes his head. He seems perfectly at ease in the mask - no bad associations at all that Clint can see. Bucky walks over to the range and starts checking out the sniper rifle that Clint picked out specifically for him. He handles the gun with ease and familiarity, of course.

"No, the smell just gets too intense after a while," Bucky explains further.

Okay. Clint figures that means Bucky has an enhanced sense of smell. Clint frantically tries to remember if he took a shower and used deodorant this morning. He really hopes so, but refuses to do a sniff test right in front of Bucky in order to check.

Clint nods. "Alright," he says, because what else is he supposed to say? "Still up for this?" If Bucky wants to do something else instead, Clint's totally okay with that. The point was for the two of them to spend some time alone together, doing something that they both enjoy.

Not as a date, though, of course.

"Absolutely," Bucky replies, sighting along the rifle and pulling the trigger, hitting the bulls-eye perfectly on the target that's set up all the way down at the end of the range.

Well, alright then. As long as he's sure. Clint shoots with his bow because he doesn't need a gun, and it quickly devolves into a friendly competition. Not for hitting the bulls-eye, which isn't a challenge for either of them when they're aiming at still targets, but for who can make the trickiest shots.

Clint wins by virtue of shooting while standing completely sideways and with his eyes closed, Bucky letting out an appreciative whistle that absolutely doesn't go to Clint's head. Or to any other parts of his body.

Eventually, though, they call it a day, and after they check over their equipment and store it away properly, they leave the shooting range. Clint's relieved when Bucky unhooks the mask and takes it off, sucking in a deep lungful of clean air once they're away from the building.

"Not going to keep it on?" Clint asks, even though he very much prefers to see all of Bucky's face.

Bucky smirks, and then leans closer to Clint and lightly kisses his cheek. Clint freezes, barely even breathing. "Can't get a kiss after our date with it on, can I?" Bucky asks rhetorically. Clint's already lost track of the conversation.

The place where Bucky's lips brushed his skin is still tingling. Clint resists the urge to touch that spot.

Bucky saunters away without waiting for a reply, which is a good thing, really. Clint watches him go, admiring his ass and thighs and back and-

Well, it looks like their first not-date that was actually totally a date was a complete success. Clint's really looking forward to the next one, too.


End file.
